Hide and Seek
by DarknessofDawn
Summary: Usagi is changed into a child, and Naruto and Kenji have to keep her from getting depressed. Will a game of hide and seek be considered fun? What about flowers? Read and Review!


Hide and Seek  
Mini-Story  
  
*Currently, Usagi has been turned into a child. The villain who did this escaped. Everybody is now trying to figure out how to assist Usagi.*  
  
Naruto: "Well, shit! How are we supposed to help her, when the freak got away?"  
  
Usagi: "Your jacket's so warm Naruto."  
  
Naruto: "And why does she have to wear my jacket!?"  
  
Kadiska: "She could wear mine, but I'd have nothing to wear."  
  
Sasuke: *thoughtful look*  
  
Naruto: "You could wear her clothes!" *points to Usagi*  
  
Kadiska: *shrugs*  
  
Sakura: "Quit messing around Naruto! She's your friend; you should let her borrow your clothes. Besides once she shrank, her clothes were too big."  
  
Kadiska: "I like my clothes."  
  
Usagi: "Come on, let's not argue now! Let's focus on the guy who 'shrank' me."  
  
Kakashi: "She's right. We must figure out exactly what ways he fights. Then we can defeat him and make Usagi normal again."  
  
Kenji: "I like her size! Besides, she's my age now and I have someone to play with now!"  
  
Usagi: "Naboi." *happy look*  
  
Naruto: "..."  
  
Kakashi: "We'll meet tomorrow. But let's go home and get some sleep."  
  
------------------  
  
Naruto: "...here it is!" *pulls a shirt out of a drawer and tosses it to Usagi.*  
  
Usagi: "What is this?" *holds it out*  
  
Naruto: "You can wear that from now on. Can I have my jacket now, please?"  
  
Usagi: "Oh, okay." *takes off jacket* "Here you go."  
  
Naruto: "Ack! Put the shirt on!"  
  
Usagi: "Okay." *pulls on shirt, sleeves are far too long.* "Lookie."  
  
Naruto: *smiles*  
  
Usagi: "Good night Naruto!" *hugs him*  
  
Naruto: "Good night Usagi." *hugs back*  
  
-------------------  
  
Naruto: "Kenji."  
  
Kenji: "Hiya Naruto!"  
  
Naruto: "Since Usagi is not turned into a child of an impressionable age, we as clan members must make sure that she must not turn back into herself depressed."  
  
Kenji: "...huh?..."  
  
Naruto: "We three-you, me, Usagi-are a clan, remember?"  
  
Kenji: "Oh, ya'!"  
  
Naruto: "Well, Usagi is your age now and that means she can get her feelings hurt real quick. So...you and I have to make her happy and keep 'er that way 'til she changes back to normal."  
  
Kenji: "How do we do that?"  
  
Naruto: "Hmm... Well, we find ways that make others happy...but good things...ya... Anyway, let's get going!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Kenji: "USAAGIII!!! USAAGII!!"  
  
Usagi: "What?" *blink, blink* "...I'm right here...."  
  
Kenji: "Uhh...Oh! You wanna' play hide and seek?"  
  
Usagi: "Hide and seek?"  
  
Kenji: "Ya! I'll hide somewhere in this woods and you have to find me. Ready?!?"  
  
Usagi: "Uh..."  
  
Kenji: "GO!!" *runs off into the woods*  
  
Usagi: "H-Hey! Wait!...Now what?..." *walks into woods*  
  
---------------------  
  
Naruto: *sitting in a tree* "Now what makes girls happy? I know Sakura's happy when she sees me get yelled at and Kadiska's happiest when killing somebody or when training with Sasuke, but Usagi's different..." *Sees a boy and girl together. The boy gives the girl flowers. She is surprised and smiles.* "Well, that's convenient." *jumps away from spot.*  
  
---------------------  
  
Usagi: "Ugh...Where is he?" *looks off* "!" "'Allo! I found you! Is that it?" Kenji: "No you didn't." *turns into a rock*  
  
Usagi: "Hey! What?! Don't hide as a rock! Or...oh...that was a doppelganger... DAMN!" *She searches and finds him many times, but they are all doppelgangers. Small trees, rocks, bushes, and the like. It becomes late."  
  
Usagi: "Ugh! I'm tired. Sorry Kenji, but it's late. I'm going home." *walks away*  
  
Kenji: *tree with big eyes, poofs into Kenji* "I don't think that made her happy...I'm so stupid."  
  
Kadiska: "Kenji, what are you doing out here?"  
  
Kenji: "Kadi!" *runs to Kadiska and they both leave*  
  
-----------------------  
  
Usagi: "Err! Stupid Kenji and his stupid doppelgangers! Oh well, at least I'm home..."  
  
Naruto: *asleep leaning against a wall* "..."  
  
Usagi: *nudges Naruto* "Naruto...NARuto..."  
  
Naruto: "SURPRISE!" *pulls a bouquet of roses from behind him*  
  
Usagi: "Ah..."  
  
Naruto: "They're for you! Hope you like 'em, plus they were a pain in the ass to pick them. Sharp thorns, see?"  
  
Usagi: ..Sniff.. "Oh, Naruto!" *Hugs him and cries, roses fall on floor*  
  
Naruto: "Usa! Look!"  
  
Usagi: "Huh? I'm me again!" *Usagi is her regular age and size again* "How..?"  
  
Naruto: *shrugs*  
  
Usagi: "Maybe the guy who did this to me doesn't like roses..."  
  
Naruto: *sweatdrop* "Maybe..."  
  
Usagi: "Thank you..."  
  
Naruto: "No problem! Glad I could hel-"  
  
*Usagi kisses Naruto, who faints*  
  
Usagi: "???"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Kakashi: "So...how'd this happen?"  
  
Usagi: "Don't know. But I'm me again!" *hops*  
  
Kakashi: "Well, that's good, but we still need to find out how to defeat that guy. Who knows when he'll come back..."  
  
--Fin-- 


End file.
